Surprise (COMPLETE)
by Sboyle92
Summary: Just a oneshot that I felt like I had to immediately write tonight and share with you all! Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any recognizable characters.

"Who is this?" a brunette long haired girl asked, holding up a thin old photo of a beautiful woman that was distincly familiar to her but couldn't remember from where she had seen her.

There was nothing but silence as the two men in the room looked over and saw what the girl was looking at.

The two looked at each other, shared grief in their eyes.

"Stefan? Damon?" she questioned turning to them with the photo still in her hand and her eyes still glued on the photo.

"Serena." Damon answered softly but the girl didn't hear him.

"What?"

"Her name was Serena, Elena." Damon said again, this time louder.

Elena finally looked up at the two men and saw the grief and love they were both trying to hide in their eyes as they gazed upon the photo she had turned towards them. She couldn't but feel a tad jealous about one of the emotions in their eyes.

"Who is she?" Elena asked, her jealousy and curiosity getting the better of her.

"She was Serena Salvatore."

Her jealousy went up a notch.

"Salvatore?"

"Yes, my older sister, and Damon's younger sister."

And just like that, Elena was no longer jealous.

"Where is she? What happened to her?" Elena asked, wanting to get all the information that she could from them.

Stefan looked to Damon to answer.

Damon shrugged slightly. "We don't know how it happened but… After the two of us finished the transition into vampires, the two of us returned to the Salvatore home only to find our father filling in a grave with other towns people dressed in black… Stefan and I came back from the dead because of Katherine's blood and so we thought that Serena had just been killed and would awaken as a vampire like us… But as day three went by of no signs of life, we began to lose hope that our sister would still be with us. By day four, our hope was completely gone and the two of us then went our separate ways, acting out different ways of grief."

Silence.

"I-I'm so sorry." Elena said, feeling terrible that she had pushed and caused them to relive the memories.

Damon shrugged again, adjusting his tie. "It's alright. Now let's go, we have a ball from hell to get to."

Elena set the photo down on the table and preceded the two brothers out of the Boarding House.

The two brothers paused long enough to linger on the image of the woman in the photo, her hair as black as Damon's, her eyes as green as Stefan's. A prefect blend of her brother's features and almost a perfect replica of their mother.

"Let's go, Damon." Stefan sighed, grasping his brother's shoulder for a second before moving passed him. Damon followed shortly after. It was time to 'welcome' the new family to town: The Mikaelsons.

linebreak

An hour away, a woman was getting dressed in a lovely light pink dress, her blue and silver ring twinkling in the light as she struggled to reach behind her back to zip up.

Sighing in defeat, she called for one of her boyfriend's help.

"Bruce?"

"Yes?"

"Can you come zip me, please?"

Footsteps sounded as he entered the room. He came up behind her and very slowly, drew up the zipper, his large calloused fingers brushing against her back.

"Thanks, love." the woman said, turning around and kissing the black haired, blue eyed man on his lips.

"Mm, you're welcome. Now, are you almost ready?"

"Yes, I am. I just have to put my shoes on and then we can go."

A knock sounded and looking up, the woman smiled in greeting at her other boyfriend.

"You about ready, darling?"

The woman laughed as Bruce helped to steady her as she put her shoes on.

"You know I am, Clark. Now, let's go. I have some siblings to surprise."

"Alright, Alana. Let's go. The boys are tuckered in watching a movie in the living area and Alfred is watching them for us."

Alana sighed but nodded, reaching a hand up to press against her ear.

"Watchtower? We're ready for transport."

And with a bright light, the three were teleported out of the hotel suite they were staying in and reappeared on a small deserted road where a Cadillac was waiting for them.

"After you, my lady," Clark said, bowing and sweeping his arm towards the back seat as he opened the back door.

Alana laughed again as Bruce and Clark helped her into the car. "Why, thank you, kind sirs."

One of the two men got into the driver's seat and began driving to the address helpfully already programmed into it.

"Are you ready to see them, Alana?"

"Yes, yes I am. It's been too long since I've seen either of them."

"Do you think they'll recognize you?" Bruce asked from the front seat.

Alana shrugged and sighed, leaning into Clark's side.

"I don't know. It has been a long time since we've seen each other… Hopefully they will though."

"Hopefully, darling.. But if they say one rude or cruel thing to you, I reserve the option to hit them with my heat vision."

"Whatever you want, honey." Alana said with a small laugh.

"We're here." Bruce's deep voice said. Looking up from where she had been playing with her fingers nervously, Alana said a large house - not as large as Wayne Manor - lit up and filled with life and lights.

"Here we go."

"Don't worry, sweetie. We'll be with you, every step of the way."

"Good."

The valet opened their doors for them, Bruce handing the keys to him as he helped Alana out of the car. Then looping her arms through one of each of their's they walked towards the front door, handing the invitation to the doorman.

The doors opened and it seemed that they were some of the last to arrive.

Silence befell the guests inside before gasps and whispers sounded as the residents of Mystic Falls recognized the female among the trio, even though it had been several years since the last time they had laid eyes on her.

But they weren't the only ones, the Mikaelsons and Salvators gasped too, for very similar reasons.

But Alana only had eyes on the brunette haired girl whom had finally shaken herself from her stupor and began to push people out of her way in order to get to Alana. People began to realize whom was pushing through them and helpfully got out of her way.

Finally the two girls were face to face with each other.

Alana smiled softly at her. "Hello, Elena."

With a slight sob, Elena wrapped her arms around the older girl, burying her head into Alana's neck.

"I've missed you, Alana, so much."

"As I've missed you, little sister."

 **Annnnnd done! Now, do you think I should make this into a full story or just leave it as a one shot and let all of you go crazy with questions that haven't been answered yet? Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I've decided to grant you all mercy and post the second part of the story… Lol I'm not** ** _that_** **mean to you all to do that to you! *.***

"Don't you all have dancing and mingling you should be doing?" Alana asked, not even raising her voice as she stared at the still gawking crowd whom received her message loud and clear and went back to what they were doing before Alana had entered. She felt a hand on her back as one of her loves leaned forward to whisper into her ear.

"Bruce and I are heading over to the bar to give you some alone time."

Alana nodded slightly, showing that she heard him, recieving a small kiss on her head before her two broad shouldered, handsome loves started to push their way through the crowd.

Alana turned her attention back onto Elena whom had pulled back from their embrace, wiping at her eyes that were prickling with tears.

"Wh-What are you doing here? Who are those men? Where have you been?" Elena asked, bombarding her older sister with questions, unknown to both that seven vampires and one super being was listening in.

"Well, little sis, Liza - that old lady I always visited when I was younger - sent me this invitation to welcome the new family, and I suspect, so I would come visit her when I was in town. And those two men are the loves of my life, I'm actually surprised no one here recognized them."

"What, are they famous or something?"

"Uh, yeah. Clark is a world famous journalist for the Daily Planet Newspaper in Metropolis, and Bruce is a multibillionaire from Gotham."

"Whoa, wait a minute. You mean to tell me that your two beaus are Clark Kent and Bruce Wayne?"

"Yep."

"How on Earth did you manage that?"

Alana shrugged and grinned. "Eh, we worked together on some things and then one thing led to another, then BAM! we're together… By the way, Jer told me in our last phone call together that you have two new men in your life… Are they here?"

Elena blushed scarlet but took her sister by the hand and began leading her through the crowd towards where she had left the two brothers.

Coming up to them, the two vampire brothers couldn't help but let their eyes bore into Alana.

"Stefan, Damon, this is my sister Alana Gilbert. Alana, these are my friends Stefan and Damon."

"It is a pleasure to meet you two. Jer has told me about the two of you and I feel like I know everything I need to know about you."

Damon raised her hand to his lips, kissing the back of it. "It is a pleasure to meet you as well. But unfortunately, neither Elena nor Jeremy have spoken of you to us so we don't know you as well as you know us."

Alana waved her other hand to show that she wasn't offended as Stefan kissed the back of her hand again.

"Tis quite alright. I am ten years older then Elena and I haven't been back in town since my parents' funeral. So, Jeremy said that you were decended from a founding family." Alana said, switching the subject.

Stefan smiled. "Yes, we are from the Salvatore family."

Alana raised an eyebrow at that.

"Salvatore? Like Zach Salvatore?"

Cue awkward silence for a moment.

"Oh, I forgot you knew him, Alana."

"Uh, yeah. He and I, along with Mason were best friends growing up. We were always at the one of our houses… How do you not remember that?"

Elena shrugged, not able to meet her sister's eyes.

Elena laughed half-heartedly, running a hand through her hair.

"You were ten years older then me, Alana. There are bound to be things that I forgot about you."

"True… Speaking of Mason and Zach, they haven't texted me or called me in months so I'm gonna have to stop by and see them."

"Uh, Alana, you didn't hear?" Damon asked, his face completely blank.

Alana was puzzled. "Hear what?"

"Zach and Mason were found dead months ago."

Alana let out a shocked gasp, covering her mouth, turning away from the three of them and towards Clark whom had whirled around when he heard. Bruce followed his gaze and saw the heartbroken look in her eyes as she started to come towards them.

As she reached them, they pulled her in between the two of them, hugging her as she snuggled into one of their chests for comfort.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"They're dead."

"Who?"

"Mason and Zach… And no one even bothered to tell me!"

"Shh, darling. You're gonna be okay… and from what you told me about them, they wouldn't want to see you like this, now would they?" Clark cut in, feeling her shake her head to his question.

"Good, now we only have to stay here for an hour, then after that, we can return to the hotel where the boys are no doubt trying to kill each other over something small… Alright?"

Alana pulled back from Bruce's chest and smiled, nodding at the thought of the boys.

"Alright… as long as I get a bourbon though."

"Agreed, darling."

linebreak

"Why do the two of you look like you've seen a ghost?" Elena asked Stefan and Damon as they stared after her sister, causing jealousy to once again rise in her heart.

"Don't you remember that picture you saw earlier tonight?" Stefan asked, finally turning his attention onto her.

Elena's mind flashed to when she found that photo… A photo of Serena Salvatore… who was a dead ringer for Alana.

"A-Are you saying that Alana - my sister - is the doppleganger of your sister, Serena?"

Damon and Stefan shared a glance. "That is exactly what we are saying."

A voice interrupted them, a familiar British one.

"You're not the only ones that have had a shock tonight."

Turning, the three were met with Elijah, Klaus, and Kol standing behind them, Rebekah coming over to join them.

"Oh yeah? And what was your's?" Damon asked.

"Well, it seems that Alana Gilbert is not only the spitting image of your sister, but also of our sister who, like our youngest brother, had been killed by werewolves."

"So we all have, or had, a sister with the same face… Can this night get any weirder?" Elena asked.

The group turned when they heard Alana coming back, this time with her two escorts.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt-" She was interrupted by Klaus, Kol, and Damon saying and glaring at each other: "It's no trouble." She eyed them weirdly before turning her attention back onto her sister.

"Anyway, we just got a call from Alfred, our butler. It seems the boys are causing a bit of trouble for him."

"Boys?" Rebekah asked. Alana smiled sweetly at her, all of the vampires remembering seeing that same smile on their loved one.

"Ah, yes. I have five sons."

"Sons?! Why wasn't I informed of this?" Elena exclaimed. Alana rolled her eyes as she turned to her boyfriends'.

"Go pull up the car, will ya? I'll be out in a minute."

"Alright, don't take too long, darling," Clark said, both of them kissing her cheeks and then exiting the home and having the valet bring up their car.

"Elena, I talk about them all of the time."

"No you don't."

"Conner, Dick, Jason, Tim, and Damian."

Silence. "Oh, yeah you do… I thought they were just friends or something of your's."

"Yeah, nope. Their my adopted sons… Now I must be going before they set fire to each other. It was a pleasure meeting you, Damon and Stefan. And thank you, Mikaelson Family, for inviting us and I wish we didn't have to cut our evening so short."

"It is quite alright," Elijah said, kissing the back of her hand. "After all, boys will be boys."

Alana was then gone, sweeping through the crowds elegantly, meeting Bruce whom had stayed behind waiting for her.

She laughed as he whispered something into her ear.

"You know, I know that she isn't my sister, but I'm glad to see that a girl with her face find love and happiness." Stefan said, Damon nodded in agreement.

Silence then Kol spoke.

"If they break her heart, I call dibs on breaking them."

Klaus, Elijah, Stefan, and Damon all turned to glare at Kol for speaking what they all had been thinking first.

"There's two of them… half-sies?" Damon proposed. Kol thought about it.

"Half-sies for all of us if they break her heart… Agreed." the two shook hands and the other three male vampires nodded their heads in agreement, which was the one thing they would all work together for.

Rebekah groaned. "Why can't you just give them the benefit of the doubt?"

Klaus shrugged. "She could have your track record with all things love, Bekah. We're just going to be looking out for her."

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Oh, go to hell, Nik." And walked away to go find Matt to convince him to dance with her.

…

"Thanks for the bailout, Alfred, you know how I hate those kinds of things." Alana said, collapsing onto the couch. Alfred looked slightly puzzled.

"I didn't lie when I called saying that there was an emergency… I was telling the truth, unfortunately… Masters' Damian and Jason have teamed up and are trying to destroy the combined forces of Masters' Richard, Conner, and Tim."

At that moment, there was a loud crash further in the hotel suite. Alana rolled so that she was looking at her two loves.

"Your sons, your mess."

"I thought they were our sons." Bruce asked, raising a single eyebrow.

"They are when they aren't trying to kill each other. They are both of your's when they take their training and use it against each other to come out victorious."

Another crash.

"Now go take care of them… I've had a long day."

Clark and Bruce replied in unison: "Yes, dear."

They disappeared down the hall. Silence. Then cries of protest.

"Come on, Dad!" Dick shouted, most likely to Bruce.

"Pops! That ain't fair!" Jason shouted at the same time, to Clark.

"Fathers, you must help us annihilate them!" Damian exclaimed to both of them.

"I didn't wanna play anyways!" Connor growled.

"Let's get 'em!" Tim yelled, probably leading a one man charge towards the two adult men to try and get them to stop interrupting their little war. "Aw, come on, Dad, I was only kiddin'!"

Alana turned to Alfred with a smile on her face. "It's good to be home, Alfred."

"Indeed, Miss."

 **ANNNND DONE!**


End file.
